


Cannon

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [13]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitchen duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannon

**Author's Note:**

> 13th in series of short-short challenge.

Wedge entered the base kitchens quietly, watching the two officers who were peeling tubers for a few moments. Hobbie was there because he was supposed to be doing punishment duty. After being late for sims for the third day in a row, Wedge didn’t really have a choice but to assign him to some tedious task on the base. The only surprising thing was that Wes had not been the cause of the punishment this time.

It didn’t sound like it was such a chore for Hobbie to be peeling tubers though, and he was being helped by a young woman in uniform. Wedge cleared his throat, and stood up straight as they both leapt to attention, dropping their vegetables and peelers in the bins.

“At ease.” He walked around the pair, “Are you on punishment duty as well, Lieutenant?”

“Lieutenant Rhade, Sir, and no, Sir, I am not on punishment duty.” She was standing at ease, but Wedge could still see the tension in her posture.

“Then why are you here, Lieutenant Rhade?”

She glanced at Hobbie and then away quickly, “It was my fault that Lieutenant Klivian was late for sims today, Sir. He assisted me with some of my SpecOps equipment, and I felt that it would only be fair for me to help him in return.”

Wedge paused again, staring at Hobbie for several long seconds until his friend flinched under the scrutiny. “Is that right, Lieutenant Klivian?”

“Yes, Commander, I helped Lieutenant Rhade carry one of her cannons to the hanger.” He looked like he wanted to add something else, but the way his eyes flicked toward Rhade and back to Wedge showed that it wasn’t something he wanted to say in front of her.

“That doesn’t excuse your lack of punctuality yesterday or the day before, but I will accept that as a reason for her to assist in kitchen duty. Just don’t be late again; helping one another is a fine thing, but not at the expense of your own duty.” Wedge nodded, feeling as though he had been suitably stuffy in front of the SpecOps soldier. “Carry on.”

He walked stiffly out of the kitchen and stopped just around the door frame to take a deep breath and relax. It sounded as though the pair of Lieutenants were doing the same.

“You don’t really have to stay and help with the rest, if you don’t want.” Hobbie sounded a bit subdued, but that wasn’t unusual.

“I do want to stay and help, but there is something else I want too.” Her voice sounded lighter now that Wedge was out of the room, “I want you to talk to me while we peel these, and to meet me for a drink tomorrow night.”

“I think I could do both of those things, if you’re sure.”

Wedge smirked, covering a laugh, and started down the hall again. He was going to have to tell Tycho about this; trust Hobbie to find a girl who could shoot cannons and peel tubers.


End file.
